Yule Ball 2003
by Tom Felton's stalker
Summary: My first h/r! please be kind and r+r! All our heros are dealing with problems in love and other things, h/r from the start!
1. pretty like drugs

Hi guys! As this is my first Harry Potter fic, please be kind and review? Please? Pretty peas with sugar on top? I have no idea where this is going, so ideas will be appreciated! Thanks! Now on with the show:  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Pretty like drugs  
  
  
  
Ron stumbled wearily through the common room that evening. Snape had kept him for hours, cataloguing all his new potions ingredients. Yuk.  
  
  
  
His frown grew to a smile as he saw Hermione sleeping soundly on the sofa, curled up with *Hogwarts a history*. He gently lifted her from the sofa, and headed towards the Girls dormitories.  
  
  
  
Once Hermione was safely in the comfort of her own bed, Ron headed back down to the common room once again.  
  
  
  
He silently dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small silver tin. He opened it a peered nervously in at the contents.  
  
  
  
It had been so long since he had done this, but he really needed to calm down and relax. He dug into the pocket of his school trousers and produced a lighter.  
  
  
  
He opened the small window of the common room, shaking slightly. He sat on the edge of the sofa, and realized Hermione's book was still there.  
  
  
  
  
  
He picked it up, and was surprised as another book fell out of it. He read the cover and almost dropped it in terror.  
  
  
  
Its fully black cover, seemed to radiate evil, and the red words engraved on the cover seemed only to intensify it.  
  
  
  
Ron wondered what in Merlin's name Hermione was doing reading a book called *the darkest magick*  
  
  
  
Now he really needed to calm down. He carefully replaced the books, just as he had found them, so Hermione need not know he was ever there.  
  
  
  
He went to the window and opened his tin, and drew out his first taste of the drug that evening..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron peered around him, he had no idea where he was or how he got there, but he was dressed in the dress robes he had worn for the Yule ball last Christmas.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was at the Yule ball from last Christmas!  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked in through the huge doors to the great hall. Everyone was looking at him. The music that had been playing had stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione and Krum approached him, arm in arm. Krum looking very pleased with himself, Hermione looking angrily at him.  
  
  
  
" What on earth did you think you were doing kissing me earlier!?" she screamed at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I thought you were my girlfriend," he replied weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell did you get that idea! I love Krum! Why would I be with you, you're a pathetic excuse for a wizard! Go and cry to your poor family!" she screamed before turning on her heel and walking away, dragging Krum behind her.  
  
  
  
Ron could only stand there, the things she had just said, that wasn't his Hermione! This had to be some kind of trick!  
  
  
  
Next Harry approached him.  
  
  
  
"Wake up Ron!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
Ron awoke with a start, to find Harry looking worriedly over at him. Ron sighed in relief, it was all just a dream. But there was still someone he needed to talk to.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron, why'd you fall asleep on the sofa dude?" Harry asked, Ron only gulped.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
Ron followed quietly behind Hermione as she walked into the great hall, a little late, as she had just finished one of her weird extra classes that she did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just before she reached that great hall, he grabbed her, placing a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the store room, to her left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lumos!" he whispered, and the little room lit up.  
  
  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, " I'm so glad its you! I thought you were going to beat me up or something!"  
  
  
  
  
  
She pulled away realising what she had just done. "So, why did you drag me in here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has Krum asked you to the Yule ball yet?" Ron said kind of rushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Err.no. why?" she answered puzzled, but on the inside she was tingling with excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron only mumbled a reply.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was a normal voice.  
  
  
  
"Please don't make me say it again?" Ron pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No really, I didn't hear you," Hermione said. Her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked again, flushing the same colour as his hair and bobbing his head down.  
  
  
  
"Of course I will!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a bone crushing hug, which, after he had gotten over the shock of her reply, happily returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
Ron sat in history of magic thinking to himself about the events of last night, and this morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't seem real that he had found that book of Hermione's. She must have been researching something, he tried to reason with himself.  
  
  
  
But what had gotten to him was that when he woke up the next morning, both books were gone.  
  
  
  
He still didn't believe that Hermione had said yes to him though, it was all his dreams come true, well except the parts about marrying her, being head boy and being minister of magic, but well, there was still time wasn't there?  
  
  
  
  
  
*not if carry on the way your going* the voice in his head whispered.  
  
  
  
Suddenly it hit him, Hermione would never come near him again if she thought that he was a cannabis addict!  
  
  
  
So he decided, right there and then to quit, once he had finished off his current stash. But who knew how much trouble that could get him into...  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
Review and tell me how much you hate this, how much I should change it and what should happen next! I will try and update again before the weekend for any kind person who is nice enough to Read and Review! Thank you, and goodnight! 


	2. Lovers walk

I am trying to do I minimum of 1000 words a chapter! Only 2 reveiws : ( I might cry! Thanx to you two stars who reviewed!! I love you!! And plz review again!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I will own the 5th book on June 21st!  
  
  
  
  
  
Enjoy:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Lovers walk  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked calmly back to the Gryfindor common room. His long robes swayed behind him. He silently wondered why Ron and Hermoine hadn't been at dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall blonde figure stepped purposefully in front of him, blocking any further route forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco," he said trying to remain solmn and hide the blush which was creeping over his cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, whats wrong, don't you want to see me?" he asked sounding annoyed and hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry glanced nervously around the corridor, begging someone to come to his rescue. No one did.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I do Draco, but I'm just not ready to let people know yet, I don't want to make it to obvious," he tried to explain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'm just some kind of sex toy to you, you never loved me, you were just using me," Malfoy said turning to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry grabbed his arm, spinning him back around, to kiss Draco lightly on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," they both whispered, returning for an earth shattering kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unbeknown to them Ginny Weasley sat just around the corner, sobbing silently to herself. She had lost the one she loved, to the one who she hated the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She ran, not caring how much noise she made, she needed out of there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt like she had run around the whole castle twice. Her lungs began to gasp for breath as she reached the astronomy tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
She threw her bag onto the floor and began rummaging through it, and pulled out what she thought would make all the pain go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She rolled up the sleave of her robes, and glanced at the markings from previous nights.  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole castle seemed to be silent as she tore the sharp edge of her quill through the tender flesh of her wrists.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************* *************** *************** ******************* ***********  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermoine were sitting hugging in the common room late that evening, enjoying the others company, and the feel of the other pressed against them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do we really have to move?" Hermione asked, looking up to give Ron the 'puppy dog' eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never," Ron replied, pulling her closer, taking in the sweet lavender smell of her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly, his whole face turned pink, to clash with his hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No need to ask," she replied, covering her mouth with his. He gently returned the kisses with passion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's stomach was doing backflips, and her skin tingled with excitement, as Ron gently rubbed her back and the side of her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their lack of oxygen forced then to break apart, they both snuggled closer as they caught their breath. Silently they both slipped into a deep sleep, to dream of the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************** *********************** ************* ****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny awoke, to feel a sudden pain shoot through her back. She had fallen asleep on the astromony tower floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat up and tried to crack her back, to rid it of some pain. But jumped in fright as she saw Professor Trelawney stood behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She backed up a little as she saw the Professor's weird eyes. They were all black, and couldn't seem to focus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You hurt yourself, because HE hurts you," she stated, glaring at Ginny. "Your brother smokes cannabis, to take away his pain and stress, from you, him and HER." She continued Ginny tried not to listen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you don't believe me, check for yourself, pocket of his robes, it is," she looked away out of the window as she continued, " and HER, she's into dark powers, she can't control herself anymore, can't stop,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you saying these things?" Ginny asked meekly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because they are true!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening, " and HE is ashamed of what he is, and who he loves." The professor mused.  
  
  
  
  
  
She turned to Ginny and smiled "And your all going to die from it,"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny awoke with a start, to find herself actually inside the astronomy tower this time. She couldn't think of anything else to do, except burst into tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All those cruel things Professor Trelawney had said about her, Ron, Harry and Hermione. But non of them were true, were they??  
  
  
  
  
  
******** ********************** ******************************* *******************  
  
  
  
Sorry I am to tired to write a fully 1000 words, but 800 is okay, right?? If you want more review, cause if I don't get any more reviews then I ain't going to bother carrying on. R+R! 


	3. Skin Deep

Hey guys!!! Sorry for the long wait with the update! I love reviews, cause I ove hearing how my fics are coming across!! So R + R if you love it, hate it, or have an idea for it!!! Thanks xxx  
  
Chapter three: skin deep  
  
Hermoine sat alone in the common room that night, reading over what appeared to everyone else to be her potions book, whereas, inside, she was reading *the darkest magick* by Konstantinos.  
  
She had had a taste of the dark side that first time she had cursed Lavander so she got zits all over her body.  
  
It had only been a small spell, true, but after that she was hooked, she tried any spell that she came across. Now she was looking for one to sure herself. She had to stop for Ron.  
  
He would hate her if he ever found out she had such a terrible addiction. She lost herself in the book, so much that she didn't even see Ron come into the common room, walk over, and snake his arms around her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," Ron said planting a kiss on her neck, now this brought her back to planet Earth, and she jumped in shock.  
  
"Gee, you must have really been focused on that book!" Ron joked, Hermione only forced a weak smile onto her face. Ron had nearly caught her with that book, and she would have had a lot of explaining to do if he had.  
  
She allowed herself to relax in the comfort of his arms, and burry her head in his should breathing in his sweet smell of musk and apples.  
  
Ginny slowly entered the common room.  
  
"Hey sis," Ron said warmly.  
  
"You," she growled under her breath. "Your all init together aren't you??!!" she exclaimed madly.  
  
"Huh?" said both Rona and Hermione toghether  
  
The whole room froze as Ginny rasied a muggle gun in her hand and fierd a few shots in Ron and Hermione's direction.  
  
All of them missed, except one.  
  
Which punctured Ron's flesh directly under his heart. A deadly hit.  
  
Ron's vision seemed to go bizarre. He could hear Hermoine screaming now, andwas that Ginny's feet moving away quickly?? But his eyesight became pure white, as he drifted towards the next heavenly plane.  
  
Hermoine continued screaming long after Ginny had run back out of the common room. She searched frantically around her for something to stop the bleeding, when she spotted something.  
  
Her book. It must have dropped on the floor in her panic. But she didn't have time to look through it now though. Unless..  
  
Hermione slid her hand over the book and used every ounce of her will to call it's power and knowledge inside of her being.  
  
She felt her veins crackle and bubble as the magic flowed through them. She was strong. Stronger than she had ever been in her life.  
  
She placed her hand over Ron's wound, noticing the black veins covering her arms and hands. She told it to bring the bullet out of the wound, and amazed herself when it flew in the air, and rested beside her on the ground.  
  
She then focused on healing the wound, and just like that he was healed.  
  
But she wanted more power, she could feel her own already fading by the second, from the amount of power she had used on Ron.  
  
He was still sleeping, recovering from all the magic that had flowed through him. What could it hurt for her to try a few more magic books???  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Harry awoke with a jolt. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. Something was not right.  
  
He looked up at Draco, who was still sleeping soundly. Harry could hear Dracos heart drumming contently in his ear.  
  
Whatever was wrong could wait till morning right???  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
As Ginny rounded the corner, the poly juice potion began to wear off, and Neville slowly regaind his usual appearance.  
  
As he rounded the corner he met up with Oliver Wood and Crystal. His partners in crime.  
  
" Something has gone terribly wrong with the plan!" Nevile exclaimed!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************* 


End file.
